battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) BioHazard final fights This is what your after. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That'd be it, thanks and that confirms that both bouts weren't one after the other. MasterMarik (talk) 15:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That gave Carlo time to repair bioHazard. I went through the other photos on that website that has BioHazard after fighting Megabyte. There was one of Brutality and BioHazard before the fight started and BioHazard looked fixed. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You seriously don't know what "live" is? I can't believe you seriously made that comment. Anyone with a little bit of common sense will be able to tell you that neither Robot Wars or Battlebots are filmed live, and it's even more obvious with Battlebots considering they don't even air all of the battles. When a TV show is filmed live, it literally means just that. It is filmed as it is happening, right there and then, with no cuts or edits. There might be a little addition for something, but other than that, it is completely live. Robot Wars and Battlebots are not filmed live. Such a thing would indeed be impossible, given the nature of the sport. The scenes are filmed, and then they are edited together so that they can be put onto television. That way, it cuts out any and all unneccessary filler. If Battlebots was really filmed live, there would be a lot of "dead space" in between getting everything ready. CrashBash (talk) 09:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Mrs Brown's Boys, The Big Bang Theory and Red Dwarf (partially) are filmed live. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't deny that Battlebots Las Vegas 1999 was live then. MasterMarik (talk) 12:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I can't but it was not televised on a big TV channel like Seasons 1.0-5.0. Also, sign with the four tildes (~~~~) to leave your signature. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :To give you an actual example, go to YouTube and search "Warhead vs Nightmare". You should see at least two, one listed as "Raw" and one listed as "Voice Over Edit". The "Raw" version is the battle filmed live. The "Voice Over Edit" version is, essentially, the same battle edited for TV. Notice straight away the differences in length between the two. The Edited version is about three and a half minutes long, the "Raw" version is practically double that length. Therefore, the battles you see on TV are not the battles done live, they are simply edited versions of the battles, which were filmed earlier. :So, therefore, I must ask you, how do you know which was actually CONTESTED first? The War of Independence in Robot Wars Series 4, or the Heavyweight Championship for Battlebots Season 2. It doesn't matter which order they aired in, you need to know which one was held first. CrashBash (talk) 12:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :I terms of that, I only know that Battlebots Season 2.0 was filmed in mid November. If Robot Wars is later, it came second. ::In that case, then, the statement is invalid. Series 4 of Robot Wars was filmed in August, and whilst I conceed there is no way of actually knowing when each individual competition was contested, there is a massive clue. ::A little known bit of trivia - about a month before Series 4 took place, a special tournament was held for a pilot episode of Robot Wars to be held on MTV. Amongst the competitors were Mauler and frenZy. The series itself didn't take, but that's not the important thing, or are the competitors who took part. The crucial thing is that two competitors DIDN'T take part - Ghetto-Bot and Rammstein. Because they'd come all the way to the UK only to be denied a chance to fight, a War of Independence competition was held, where these two robots fought Mortis and Panic Attack, respectively. If one were to look at the arena set-up, it's actually easy to see that these battles were fought early in filming, as the arena looks somewhat different to it does in the rest of the tournament. ::Also, you really need to consider Panic Attack and frenZy themselves. In Robot Wars 4, frenZy is seen competing in its Battlebots 1.0 form. However, when the two actually fought in Battlebots, Panic Attack is in its Robot Wars Fifth Wars form. That is the crucial difference. The robots as they were in Robot Wars are clearly the older versions of the same robots as they were in Battlebots. ::Finally, do remember, Robot Wars (all series, not just the British version) is filmed in the UK whilst Battlebots is filmed in the USA. It takes time to travel. The two tournaments couldn't have been held THAT close together anyway. ::And thus, we have our answer. Panic Attack could not have had a grudge match against frenZy because the two had never met at the time. CrashBash (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::This is all my fault!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for putting unfair in the summaries. 16:31, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you a boy or a girl :Male. Why? MasterMarik (talk) 02:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Why do you like my little pony that's for girls it's not that I am making fun of you just saying :Well the current incarnation is less girly but I enjoy the version that came before it as it reminds me of being a child. MasterMarik (talk) 02:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok The bot called NoghtTerror every time I see it reminds me of being a child Typo NightTerror Why did you say the blade to nightmare looks awfull I like it it just my opinion everyone has their own and I respect that : At the time it first appeared, I didn't like the shape the blade had become. I think I found it so jarring compared to the rounded design it'd had since the beginning. I've gotten used to it now. MasterMarik (talk) 02:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok